


Julian Bashir Was Super Rich, but Garak Didn't Know

by poppy0606



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy0606/pseuds/poppy0606
Summary: Julian Bashir was super rich, and Garak was in huge debt.The poor tailor trapped himself.(there is an inside joke referring to a famous Chinese musical "the white-haired girl")This is an alternative storyline for my personal meme "Julian Bashir is super rich and Garak really needs money"





	Julian Bashir Was Super Rich, but Garak Didn't Know

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Julian Bashir Was Super Rich, and Garak found it out...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973348) by [poppy0606](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy0606/pseuds/poppy0606). 



朱利安八喜儿医生非常有钱。

只是当盖瑞克接近他的时候，这位深空九号上的裁缝并不知道。

他只是觉得这位年轻的医生单纯好骗，估计可以从他那里套一点星联的情报。

后来他就把自己套进去了。

他开始吃地球的食物，读人类的书。他喜欢上了朱利安的陪伴。

直到这个爱好让他倒了大霉。

盖瑞克裁缝非常缺钱。

慢慢地，盖瑞克开始欠债，欠不同人的债，欠各个星球的债，越欠越多。

盖瑞克欠了一屁股债，多到把他卖上个三五次都还不清了。

最近事情突然起了微妙的变化，他的债主们一个个跟他说，盖瑞克打给他们的欠条都被一位匿名的金主买去了。

盖瑞克觉得大事不太妙。

可是事情比他想象的还要不妙。

盖瑞克在卡达西有个死敌，叫杜卡特。

卡达西新年将至之际，盖瑞克收到了来自杜卡特的通讯。

老杜带着优雅的假笑向他问好，并且出示了盖瑞克曾经亲笔签下的一张张欠条。

“我是一个没有耐心的人，你看马上就要过年了，这债——可不能再拖～～下去了。”

盖瑞克努力保持镇定，同时尖锐的指出杜卡特肯定是挪用了公款，他只要动用一点黑曜石组织的人脉打个小报告，一定让杜卡特吃不了兜着走。

老杜不为所动，“你尽管告，然后你会发现盗用公款的人是你自己。”

盖瑞克的汗下来了。

老杜继续说，“如果你不还钱，卡达西政府就会有理由去深空九号上逮捕你，那个空间站再也庇护不了你，你也知道只要你踏上卡达西国土一步，会有什么样的后果。”

盖瑞克觉得他一定有办法解开这个阴谋，但是时间有点紧迫，他的脑子里闪出无数个方案，却没有一个能在短期内有可行性。

“可是，我现在真的没有钱，穷得都揭不开锅了，你逼死我也是没有用。”

“我承认，看到你的人头挂在卡达西政府广场的旗杆上是一件赏心悦目的事，但是我觉得我还可以为你安排一条更好的出路。”老杜得意地摸着下巴。

“你是不是和那个星联的医生关系不错？”

盖瑞克一瞬间觉得身上的血都凉了，那种感觉比看到杜卡特拿着他的借条还要恐怖。

“来来来，我给你指一条阳关道。要是没有钱，可以拿你的八喜儿来抵债。”

盖瑞克觉得五雷轰顶，“杜卡特，你不能……他只是一个普通的星联军官而已啊！而且，朱利安还救过我的命……”

“啊～～我们伟大的间谍盖瑞克是不会被这种人情债所困扰的吧？”杜卡特笑得露出了牙齿。

盖瑞克挣扎了三天，最后本着死道长不死贫道的原则，把八喜儿医生某日单独离站执行任务的日程透露给了杜卡特，并且偷偷破坏了穿梭机的通讯系统和传送记录。

空间站的首席医务官就这么无故失踪了，没有人查出任何线索。

盖瑞克安慰自己这是缓兵之计，他一定会把医生救回来。

可事实是，他拿回欠条的那一刻就后悔了。

何止后悔，他不敢想象朱利安会在杜卡特那里遭受什么，觉得生不如死。

他不能向更多卡达西那边的人透露关于朱利安的事情。这位小医生成了他的致命的软肋，他的敌人那么多，暴露了这段关系之后只会给朱利安增添更多的危险。

盖瑞克一筹莫展，茶水不思，很快憔悴得不成人形。

这位卡达西裁缝思来想去也只有一条路可走：向希斯科站长坦白，让星联出面把医生弄回来，自己接受星联法律的制裁。

就在他已经准备好跟希斯科和琦拉中校自首的时候，八喜儿医生回来了。

医生跟站长解释是由于卡达西得到错误情报，以为医生是离站执行一项破坏卡达西哨站的任务，于是杜卡特采取紧急行动逮捕了朱利安。然而事情很快澄清，于是也没有进行所谓的卡达西审判，就将医生放回来了。

希斯科去向杜卡特发了一大顿火，然而鉴于星联与卡达西关系微妙，再这事儿也没有造成什么严重后果，也就这么不了了之。

但是盖瑞克知道他的事儿还没完。

果然，朱利安向希斯科汇报完毕，就径直走到盖瑞克的裁缝铺，关门，拉闸，还顺手把“营业中”的牌子翻了个面儿，“停止营业”。

朱利安往裁缝的工作台上一靠，“你有什么要跟我说的吗？”

盖瑞克第一次面对小医生的时候觉得完全说不出话来，愣了半晌，轻声说，“你还好吗？”

“我没事，杜卡特把你们的交易都告诉我了。然后我直接指出来他这个计划有多少漏洞，并且给他演算了一遍他的阴谋败露并被中央政府斩首的可能性——大约是93.62%。”

“可是，这也不可能让杜卡特就这么轻易放了你啊！”

“当然没这么容易，我问了他究竟挪用了多少钱，然后告诉他要是放了我，我就付钱给他补足亏空，不然等着被查出来乖乖认栽。”

盖瑞克吓得瞪大了眼，“你竟然付得起这么多钱？”

朱利安一脸鄙夷，“这对巴希尔家也算钱？”

盖瑞克为自己对此毫不知情感到羞愧，他觉得自己可能是假间谍。

“不过……”朱利安凑上前来。

“你用我换了你的性命，而我又用钱为自己赎了身，也就是说，我花钱买下了你。如果我没记错的话，卡达西占领了贝久之后，就恢复了奴隶买卖吧？”

盖瑞克觉得一阵心慌。

“没错，从今天开始，你就是完全属于我的私人财产。今晚七点，准时到我舱房等我。我现在要去医务室值班了。”朱利安向门外走去。

“医生，你在给杜卡特演算的时候，计算了我会向希斯科自首的可能性吗？”

朱利安回过头看着裁缝的眼睛。

“百分之一百。”


End file.
